phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MysteriousForce
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Phineas-And-Ferb-Across-The-1st-And-2nd-Dimensions.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 15:36, October 26, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Heads up We don't add links on the beginning paragraphs for episodes. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Not sure I seen it, and it's kinda complicated to explain and very confusing about the goth store and the "whatever" catchphrase that you are referring about it. I probably think it should be remove since Vanessa didn't appear in this episode and well as the the store is called whatever that doesn't mean that it related, really it's really confusing if we should keep it or not. PS - You can't put links on the episode plot. Patrickau 26 16:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat I banned you and promptly unbanned you to see if it will work. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hi!, actually, I undid the vandalism, I renamed that random thing to Big Ideas!.Phineas10 02:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) HELP I HAVE A PROBLEM: IDK WHAT I MADE IN THE PAGE "GOOD KING WENCESLAS" IT'S BROKEN... AND I CANNOT SEND U A MESSAGE SO I WRITE IT THERE... PLEASE HELP- TROLY. Trolypac Requiem Hi! Well, here's a succint guide to rip-off the preotection. If you don't understand or want more detail, just tell me! Use Requiem 1.8.8 (google for it) and iTunes 8.0.1 with the permition to play the video. You may install that iTunes version I told you in a different computer from the one in which you bought the episodes. Then, you open the episodes in Requiem, wich is a really simple program (it requires Java) and set the output the .m4v extension and the file name of your prefference. Just click the little lock icon and voilà! It'll save the un-protected version where you set it for. Sorry for my bad english 23:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Re: No, but yeah... Well, Jacob has composed almost every song, so I wouldn't bother, but, no prob. :) [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 23:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) HD pictures Don't worry it's okay, you were just upload a better picture of the without the Disney logo anyway. So it's okay what you are doing, especially with the list of songs order what you just did earlier. Patrickau 26 01:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Images For future references, please use .jpg rather than .png as stated here. That way, you can use the "upload new version" feature and the images will use less memory. —Michael.F 02:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : An extra for your contributions on song pages. —Michael.F 04:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Error Future Danville Why did you undo mine? OK: Let me explain this in plain English. The error asks why Major Monogram didn't just replace Perry with another agent? Well, it IS a bit odd, but it can be explained offscreen easily. When Perry was assigned to The Regurgitator, Agent S was assigned to Doofenshmirtz. Now that Perry is unavalible, it seems that Agent S would be reassigned to Doofenscmirtz. Given the slow speed of a snail, Doofenschmirtz might be able to complete his plains bewfore Agent S can arrive. Doof becomes emperor because Agent S is not as effective as Perry. I'm not saying this actually happened or is canon. But it COULD have happened and there would be no error. Either that part should be removed from the error section or this should be added as a qualifier. For instance, the origin of the the time machine is mysterious and appears to be an error. I added the qualifier that perhaps Onias build an unfinished prototype, to be left in the museum later, and a complete one he took to the future. Since corndogs were invented, he stayed leaving the other behind. So the roigin of the time machine appears to be an error, unless this simple offscreen explination is true. 17:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Template date Please remember to put the date on templates. That would be appreciated. Thanks. 05:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Please can you upload Ferb Latin as a torrent ad then send me the link to download and you have watched the Doof Dynasty on Youtube It was uploaded by me :I wish I could give you Ferb Latin, but the images I got were from YouTube, I believe the user Diovos did it, as the YouTube account is similar to his name, good luck and thanks for the uploads. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 19:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) U are going to be Happy U are going to be happy...guess which song won the Spanish Cliptastic Countdown 2? PAC O'er and Out! 23:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011